We'll meet again
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Quinientos años han pasado, y cada vez que te vuelvo a encontrar, es como la primera vez. Y es que no se dónde, ni cuándo, pero sé que nos volveremos ha encontrar. Reto para el Foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha.


_**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hello! Aquí vuelvo después de años desaparecida, esta vez con este reto para Onmyuji, del Foro ¡Sientate! de Inuyasha. Tenía una idea completamente distinta al inicio de este reto, pero al final me quedó así, y la verdad no me disgusta el resultado xD Mucho más pasteloso de lo que yo quería._

_Dedicado a **Onmy**, porque es su reto y como agradecimiento al fic que me escribió en el amigo invisible del foro :)_

_Link al foro: forum/Siéntate/84265/_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

_We'll meet again__,_  
_I don't know where, I don't know when,_  
_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

_(Vera Lynn)_

* * *

**W**E'LL **M**EET **A**GAIN

— ¡Mira! ¡No me puedo creer que esté aquí otra vez!

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¡No puede ser!, ¿es él?

— Oh Dios, está tan bueno. Ojalá me escogiera.

— Olvídate, sabes que nunca escoge a ninguna.

— Ya pero…

— Rin. Rin. ¡Rin!

— ¿Eh? — la morena parpadeó varias veces, enfocando finalmente la cara molesta de su amiga que trataba de llamar su atención. — ¿Si? — preguntó concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea de secar bien las copas.

— Estás en la inopia. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Ha vuelto el buenorro! — exclamó emocionada.

Sin poder evitarlo, desvió su vista como un acto reflejo hacia las mesas del local. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, destacaba sobre el resto, no solo por su físico. Él estaba mirando en su dirección, y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los ámbares de él. Rin bajó la vista de inmediato sintiendo su cara arder con intensidad, seguramente estaría completamente roja.

— Rin, ¿estás bien? A ver si va a ser que estás enferma — miró el rostro preocupado de su amiga y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Ayame era su mejor y única amiga desde que era pequeña. Cuando tenía cinco años, sus padres y su hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de coche del que ella fue la única superviviente. Después de estar unas semanas en el hospital la internaron en un orfanato y allí conoció a Ayame, que entonces solo tenía nueve años. Siempre fue consciente de que si su infancia fue mínimamente feliz fue gracias a la pelirroja. Jugaba con ella cuando estaba feliz, la consolaba entre sus brazos cuando lloraba, y la dejaba dormir con ella cuando las pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres la atenazaban de miedo por las noches. Cuando Rin tenía doce años y Ayame dieciséis la mayor se fue del orfanato, y le prometió a la pequeña que cuando tuviera la edad necesaria para salir de allí podría irse a vivir con ella. Así, con catorce años dejó el lugar donde había vivido más de la mitad de su vida y se fue a vivir con su amiga en un pequeño piso de la ciudad, pero que era por primera vez un verdadero hogar para ambas.

A pesar de que la pelirroja se negó en rotundo, al cumplir los 16 años Rin dejó el instituto para poder buscar un trabajo y ayudar con los gastos de la casa. A regañadientes, su amiga le consiguió un trabajo en el mismo bar de copas donde ella hacía de chica de compañía. Esta le había jugado mil y una veces que nunca se había acostado con ninguno de sus clientes, y que si siquiera dejaba que la manosearan. A ella le daba igual, no iba a juzgarla por eso. Así, Yuuko, la dueña del local, la puso a trabajar de camarera en la barra ya que debido a su corta edad no podía hacer otra cosa. Ella se había sentido aliviada, no quería tener que soportar viejos verdes y ejecutivos borrachos.

Se dio cuenta de que su amiga seguía mirándola con preocupación al ver que no le contestaba.

— Me siento perfectamente bien, tranquila — le dijo con voz apaciguadora.

— Oh, ya entiendo — dijo la otra de pronto, formándose una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. — ¡A ti te gusta el guaperas! — exclamó señalándola con algo de burla.

— ¡Shhh! ¿Estás loca? ¡Baja la voz! — le exclamó Rin completamente colorada entre susurros. Desvió de nuevo la mirada con algo de disimulo en dirección al hombre, pero este seguía con la mirada perdida al frente, en algún punto de la pared. Suspiró con alivio y algo más que prefirió no pararse a analizar. Pero es que es verdad que era muy guapo. De perfil su rostro no parecía tan duro y sus facciones se veían más relajadas. Su largo cabello plateado, en conjunto con su piel, tan pálida que parecía blanca y los rasgos suaves de su rostro casi parecían tan delicados como los de una mujer. Su pose erguida y el elegante traje gris que vestía le daban un aire casi principesco, parecía en joven amo de alguna familia adinerada. Quizás lo fuera. Pero sin duda, lo que más le impactaba a Rin eran sus intensos ojos ámbares, de un color casi dorado. Vio como él giraba la vista e intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. No desvió la vista esta vez, se quedó paralizada bajo el hechizo de su mirada. Nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca un hombre había conseguido con tan poco acelerar sus latidos, paralizar su cuerpo, y provocar ese cosquilleo incesante en la boca de su estómago. Cada vez que lo miraba su piel hormigueaba y enrojecía, su boca se secaba y sus manos temblaban como si fueran de mantequilla. Como todo su cuerpo le mandara señales en dirección a él. Como si su cuerpo _lo reconociera_. Desvió la vista de nuevo apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. — A mí no me gusta nadie, no digas tonterías ¿y si te ha oído?

— Ya, claro — murmuró Ayame burlona.

— ¿Qué pasa para que mis chicas estén tan alborotadas?

— ¡Yuuko-san! — exclamó una de las chicas de compañía. Una mujer alta e increíblemente esbelta, de largos y brillantes cabellos negros apareció tras la barra donde todas estaban, Yuuko, la dueña del local. — Tú todavía no los has visto ¿verdad? Ese hombre tan atractivo de ahí lleva viniendo toda la semana, pero nunca quiere la compañía de ninguna de nosotras.

— Es tan injusto, ojalá pudiera sentarme con él aunque fuera solo unos minutos — suspiró otra.

Rin vio como por un momento su jefa parecía algo sorprendida, pero al instante mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las chicas.

— No os preocupéis, quizás no está acostumbrado a los locales como este, yo diría que parece extranjero — todas soltaron grititos eufóricos. — Venga venga, quizás la próxima vez escoja a alguna de vosotras así que tratarlo bien — les sonrió sin dejar de observar al hombre.

De pronto este se levantó, y dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa cogió la chaqueta de su traje y salió por la puerta.

Rin suspiró, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión cuando él se encontraba en el local. Cuando alzó la vista su jefa la miraba con rostro serio, pero rápidamente le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Pareces cansada Rin, deberías descansar más — la chica negó levemente con la cabeza, y la elegante mujer se dio media vuelta a seguir vigilando el negocio.

Media hora después su turno acababa por fin. Se cambió de ropa en la sala de personal y recogió todas sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Antes de salir se despidió de su amiga.

— Hoy me toca cerrar así que no llegaré hasta tarde a casa, ¿estarás bien volviendo tú sola a estas horas? — le preguntó preocupada. Ella le sonrió mientras asentía para tranquilizarla. — Mañana empiezas a trabajar en el supermercado ¿no? Mucha suerte — le sonrió su amiga.

Rin se despidió de todas sus compañeras y salió a las frías calles de Tokyo. Dio una vuelta más a la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, encaminándose hacia su casa. De pronto, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba, miró a su alrededor algo angustiada, pero no vio nada. Aceleró el paso y despareció entre las calles de la capital.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Rin se encontraba nuevamente en el bar, procurando que todo estuviera limpio y sirviendo algunas copas para los clientes que luego sus compañeras les servían en las mesas. Una vez más, el atractivo hombre del pelo plateado se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa de todos los días. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que su jefa se acercaba a hablar con él, y todas sus compañeras la miraban con la boca abierta, pendientes de la reacción del hombre.

— ¿Encuentra todo a su gusto Señor? — le preguntó educadamente la mujer. Él la miró serio y asintió con la cabeza levemente. De pronto, la mujer apartó un poco una de las sillas y se sentó en frente de él con una enigmática sonrisa. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quiere algo? — le preguntó todo lo educadamente que pudo, al ver que ella no pensaba abrir la boca.

— Oh, nada en especial, Señor Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste — pronunció esta, ensanchando su sonrisa. El youkai la miró frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en la que parecía que ella se burlaba de él. — Vaya, veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre. Tampoco pareces preocupado porque te haya reconocido.

— No veo porque debería estarlo — dijo él, dando un corto trago a su copa nuevamente.

— No has cambiado nada, es casi imposible de creer, no suelo encontrarme con muchos de los nuestros hoy en día, pero desde luego nunca creí que vería al gran Sesshomaru Taisho en mi local — le sonrió. El youkai seguía sin inmutarse a penas, y mientras ambos atraían la atención de la mitad de las miradas del lugar, aunque nadie alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación. — Al principio me sorprendí — continuó —, pero luego lo entendí. Todavía recuerdo como ibas siempre con ese pequeño demonio de bajo rango y… una niña humana. — desvió la vista hacia la barra, donde Rin los observaba con lo que ella debía de pensar que era disimulo. Sesshomaru, a pesar de saber que sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas no se inmutó, hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle que la gente descubriera sus intenciones.

— No la reconocí cuando vino a pedirme trabajo, por supuesto, pero cuando te vi aquí sentado no lo dudé un momento. Aunque parezca mentira, he visto a varios de los nuestros hacer lo mismo que tú — hizo una pausa para ver si el youkai mostraba algún tipo de reacción. Nada. — ¿Cuántas veces te has encontrado con ella? — esa vez sí que obtuvo la reacción que quería. La miró iracundo, con esa mirada que quinientos años atrás habría sido el preludio de una muerte terriblemente dolorosa. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de hacerle algo, a pesar de que la mayoría de youkais que habían sobrevivido al tiempo preferían mantenerse en el anonimato todo lo posible, había algunos que aún se arriesgaban de vez en cuando solo por sentir saciada su sed de sangre igual que antaño.

— ¿No quieres hablar de ello? — le preguntó con una sonrisa nuevamente, fingiendo estar más tranquila de lo que en realidad estaba. Sesshomaru la miró serio y continuó bebiendo de su copa. La mujer no parecía tener intención de irse, quinientos años atrás le habría desgarrado la garganta con sus garras por su atrevimiento, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

— Esta es la novena vez que la encuentro — murmuró, ahora mirando en dirección a la barra, donde la chica se encontraba de espaldas a ellos ordenando algunas botellas.

— ¿Nueve? — exclamó Yuuko sorprendida. — Increíble, nunca había escuchado a nadie que hubiera llegado a las nueve veces. Casi parece un milagro — murmuró mirándolo ahora con otros ojos, y desviando a su vez la mirada hacia su empleada. — ¿Y todas esas veces se ha quedado contigo? — preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte. Como sospechó, Sesshomaru no le lanzó una mirada amistosa precisamente, pero a pesar de todo le contestó. Parecía que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar de ello con nadie.

— No. Hubo una vez que cuando la encontré ya era tarde, se había casado con un humano — dijo con voz indiferente.

— ¿Por qué no intercediste? Si los sentimientos de esa niña eran tan fuertes como para que le llevaran a ti nueve veces, no te habría sido difícil separarlos — el youkai no contestó, se limitó a alzar los hombros en un gesto indiferente. La mujer no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que un demonio carente de todo sentimiento de bondad o compasión como él había sido pudiera haberse convertido en eso. Y sin embargo, todo su ser desprendía un aura que seguía aterrorizando y manteniendo a raya a todo aquél que supiera verlo.

Yuuko se levantó finalmente, dedicándole una última sonrisa burlona.

— Espero que todo sea de su gusto Señor, le recomendaría que pagara su cuenta en la barra, estoy segura de que le encantará el servicio de nuestro personal.

Todas las camareras la miraron con la boca abierta, eso último lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas cercanas la escucharan, antes de darse media vuelta y continuar con su trabajo. Sesshomaru la miró iracundo nuevamente, y se repitió en su fuero interno que ahora debía controlarse. Por ella. Sin embargo, al poco rato se levantó y fue a pagar su copa a la barra.

Rin, que seguía trabajando ajena a todo el alboroto que se había formado entre sus compañeras casi se desmaya cuando alzó la vista, encontrándose con el hombre de cabellos plateados frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Nuevamente, esos ojos la ponían nerviosa, provocando extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo. Al poco rato vio como él alzaba una ceja fina, y Rin lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Cuánto es? — preguntó él con una voz increíblemente profunda y varonil. Rin abrió los ojos de golpe enrojeciendo totalmente.

— ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento, son mil cuatrocientos yenes — dijo disculpándose con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sesshomaru dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra, y dedicándole una última mirada salió por la puerta en silencio. Al momento, todas las compañeras se acercaron corriendo a Rin y a su jefa haciéndoles miles de preguntas, pero ella no las escuchaba siquiera, no podía apartar su mirada de la puerta por donde él había salido momentos atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin no tuvo que ir a trabajar al bar, pues los sábados y los domingos los tenía libres. Normalmente se habría pasado el fin de semana felizmente tirada en el sofá, comiendo comida basura y viendo alguna película con Ayame. Sin embargo, ese fin de semana deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ir a trabajar. Sabía perfectamente la razón pero prefería no pensarlo. Hasta le avergonzaba pensar que hubo un par de veces que estuvo a punto de acercarse a espiar en el bar a ver si él había ido por allí. Nunca había hablado con él quitando su último encuentro, donde más bien ella se quedó mirándolo embobada y él tuvo que hablarle para sacarla de su mundo. Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que lo recordaba.

Se levantó a por una caja de galletas y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá cambiando continuamente de canal. Ojalá Ayame se despertara pronto, necesitaba distraer su mente con urgencia y que esos dos días pasaran rápido.

* * *

El lunes le tocaba estar de tarde en el supermercado. Comió algo rápido y fue caminando hasta el trabajo, ya que le quedaba muy cerca de casa.

Desde el exterior del establecimiento, Sesshomaru la observaba, igual que llevaba haciéndolo desde que la encontró cuando tenía cinco años. Siempre vigilándola, protegiéndola, intentando que no le faltara lo más básico. Aun así, tanto en esa ocasión como en todas las demás que la había encontrado tan joven, no quiso mostrarse ante ella hasta que se hiciera algo más mayor y alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo esa vez no había podido evitar adelantarse y aparecer ante ella, que todavía tenía apenas dieciséis años. Él quería que viviera una vida todo lo normal que pudiera, antes —y si es posible, después— de cruzarse con él, porque estaba claro que cuando lo viera y lo conociera, él tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Principalmente, la razón por la que jamás parecía envejecer. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y suspiró. Siempre sentía algo de miedo por su reacción cuando llegaba el momento de hablar con ella. Miedo. Tiempo atrás nunca pensó que llegaría a saber cómo se sentía, sin embargo lo había experimentado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Y siempre por ella.

— ¡Rin, ya es tu hora de marchar! — exclamó el encargado del supermercado desde el almacén.

— ¡Ok! Muchas gracias — contestó mientras se quitaba el delantal blanco y un compañero venía a relevarla de su puesto.

Se cambió de ropa y salió rápidamente a la calle, todavía tenía tiempo antes de su trabajo en el bar pero quería comprar algo de comer por el camino. Tuvo que abrigarse bien pues ya estaban a primeros de diciembre y la Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. En la calle, las luces de colores iluminaban por doquier escaparates, árboles y balcones en los edificios. Rin sonrió viendo a los niños pequeños entrar y salir emocionados de las tiendas seguidos por sus padres.

Mientras observaba los escaparates adornados con motivos navideños le pareció ver una larga cabellera plateada unos metros más adelante, entre la multitud. No supo muy bien por qué, pero de pronto echó a correr, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y provocando un par de quejas a su alrededor. Corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta que consiguió darle alcance en una pequeña plaza adornada en el centro por un gran árbol de Navidad. Llegó a él y como un impulso lo sujetó por la tela de la espalda de su abrigo.

— ¡Espere! — exclamó mientras se doblaba sobre si misma tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sesshomaru se giró verdaderamente sorprendido. Cuando llegó la hora de salida de Rin decidió marcharse en dirección al bar, de momento no debía dejar que ella lo encontrara rondándola. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella lo reconocería a lo lejos y echaría a correr de esa manera para darle alcance.

— Que suerte que es usted, tenía miedo de haberme confundido de persona y hacer el ridículo — le dijo un vez recuperada con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la respiración agitada y las mejillas muy coloradas por la carrera y el frío. Por un momento, sintió unas ganas terribles de besarla, como hacía más de cuarenta años que no podía hacerlo. LA voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — Lo siento, ¿le he molestado? Es que lo vi a lo lejos y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas — dijo empezando a notar como su ánimo decaía.

— No me ha molestado. En absoluto — le dijo él con semblante serio pero tranquilo, sin ningún rictus de enfado.

— Me alegro de que sea así — le sonrió ella de nuevo. — ¿Iba a algún lado? ¿De compras quizás?

— No hace falta que me hables de forma tan respetuosa — le dijo el mirándola a los ojos. La vio enrojecer levemente.

— Pero usted es mayor que yo y es un cliente. Además no sé cómo se llama — dijo con algo de timidez.

— Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho.

— Oh. Señor Sesshomaru entonces — le llamó ella sonriéndole. — Yo soy Rin Uematsu — Sesshomaru tuvo que contener su sorpresa. Siempre que se encontraba con ella, Rin era Rin. Sonriente, afectuosa, algo inocente y no trataba de ocultar su admiración por él. Sin embargo la chica que tenía delante era con diferencia la que más se parecía a la niña que lo había acompañado durante años en sus viajes. — ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iba?

— A ningún sitio en realidad. Solo daba un paseo antes de dirigirme al bar — contestó el con aire indiferente.

— Entonces ya que está, ¿por qué no caminamos juntos hasta allí? Yo también iba ahora a trabajar — le propuso ella. El hombre aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y echó a andar, siendo seguido por la chica a un lado suyo. Al pasar unos minutos volvió a hablarle. — ¿Hace mucho que va al bar? — le preguntó curiosa.

— No, poco más de una semana — contestó escuetamente. Ella pareció sorprenderse.

— Yo solo llevo dos semanas trabajando allí en el turno de noche, por eso no sabía si antes solía venir. ¿Y cómo es que viene siempre a tan tarde?

— Voy al salir de trabajar. También acabo de empezar en mi nuevo trabajo — le contestó él con algo de cuidado, no quería verse descubierto tan pronto.

— ¡Qué casualidad! Igual que yo, casi parece cosa del destino — le sonrió. Las luces de colores se reflejaban en sus ojos castaños y cada vez que hablaba vaho salía de su boca. De pronto, desvió la mirada hacia el frente y pareció algo más cohibida al preguntar. — ¿Y su mujer no se molesta con usted por llegar tan tarde a casa todos los días?

Sesshomaru casi tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando escuchó su pregunta y vio cómo se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, aunque ella pensara que conseguía aparentar tranquilidad.

— No tengo pareja. Vivo solo — ella lo miró algo sorprendida al principio y luego le dedicó una delicada sonrisa, más hermosa que ninguna hasta ahora.

—Vaya — dijo, de nuevo relajada. — ¿Y no le preocupa tener problemas para encontrar esposa más adelante? ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

— Para empeñarte en hablarme de usted haces preguntas bastante irrespetuosas — dijo él mirándola a los ojos y alzando una ceja. Ella rio por lo bajo y murmuró un _'Puede ser'_. — Además, si no encuentro esposa siempre puedo pedírselo a alguna de las chicas del bar — dijo, tratando de evitar la pregunta de la edad. Rin lo miró con la boca abierta un momento, no sabiendo cómo interpretar la mirada seria del hombre, y luego estalló en sonoras carcajadas. La gente a su alrededor los miraban curiosos, algunos más mayores miraban a Rin con reproche. A Sesshomaru le daba igual la gente, le encantaba verla reírse así, tan feliz.

— Eso ha sido un poco arrogante ¿no? — le dijo ella todavía riéndose un poco. — Aunque no le falta razón, las tiene a todas loquitas. No sé qué me harán cuando me vean llegar con usted al bar.

— Puedo esperar un poco y entrar después de ti si quieres — dijo él frunciendo el ceño algo preocupado, no quería darle problemas.

— ¡Oh, no! No, no, era broma. De hecho hasta me hace algo de ilusión, voy a ser la envidia de todas — rio de nuevo.

Efectivamente, Rin fue atacada con miles de preguntas cuando llegó al trabajo ese día. Sesshomaru simplemente se sentó en su mesa y pidió lo de siempre. Una de las chicas le sirvió su copa, mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a nerviosa esperanza en la mirada. Tuvo que contener un bufido. Mientras tanto, las demás chicas seguían acosando a Rin con sus preguntas hasta que Yuuko ordenó a todas a que volvieran a su trabajo.

Fueron pasando los días y el día de Navidad se acercaba. En un par de días Sesshomaru dejó de sentarse en su mesa de siempre y empezó a sentarse en la barra. Rin no podía estar más contenta, ya que eso le permitía hablar con él todo lo que quería e ir conociéndolo mejor. Le resultaba muy fácil hablar con Sesshomaru, ella solía tener facilidad para relacionarse con la gente, pero con él parecía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Con el tiempo, empezó a acompañarla de vez en cuando en su camino a casa, ya que él no vivía muy lejos y la mayoría de noches Ayame tenía que quedarse y no podía ir con ella. Sus compañeras aún seguían en shock pero ya casi no la acosaban con preguntas. Ayame era la que se mostraba más en desacuerdo con que ambos se llevaran tan bien.

Finalmente, ya estaban a día veintidós. Ese domingo le había tocado trabajar, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera aprovechar cualquier momento para hablar con el Señor Sesshomaru. A pesar de todo, ese día no se sentía con mucho humor para hablar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó él cuando nuevamente la vio sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? Oh, no es nada, no se preocupe — trató de sonreírle ella.

— Algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es? — insistió él mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella pareció entristecerse un momento, y después su cara empezó a volverse de un todo más rojo.

— Es que… La semana que viene me la han dado de vacaciones — dijo finalmente. Trató de parecer sorprendido, a pesar de que ya había oído como Yuuko se lo notificaba a la chica días atrás.

— ¿Y eso no es bueno? — preguntó él entonces.

— Sí pero… — empezó, cada vez más colorada. Sesshomaru se preguntó si de verdad le diría por fin lo que él quería oír. — Pero… Si no vengo a trabajar, ya no podré verlo en toda la semana — agachó la cabeza avergonzada, concentrándose en su trabajo para rehusar la mirada del hombre. En cierto modo, él se sentía enternecido por ese lado tan infantil de ella, que ahora que aún era joven destacaba, pero que él sabía que con el tiempo aun mantendría aunque en menor medida.

— ¿Eso te entristece? — preguntó con voz calmada. La vio asentir levemente, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. — Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vemos esta semana? Fuera de aquí.

Rin alzó la vista sorprendida, no pudiendo creer lo que oía. Nunca pensó que pudiera verlo fuera de ahí, donde una larga barra los separaba, no solo físicamente.

— ¿De verdad que podemos? — murmuró ella nerviosa.

— Claro. El hecho de que no te lo hayas planteado siquiera demuestra que todavía eres una niña — vio como él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado y se sintió tonta y pequeña a su lado. — Aunque si no quieres, no hay nada que…

— ¡Sí que quiero! — exclamó rápidamente, todavía sonrojada. — Me gustaría mucho verle fuera de aquí — Sesshomaru sonrió de lado nuevamente. Cuando estaba con ella lo hacía a menudo, a pesar de que por lo general seguía mostrando su expresión seria de siempre.

— Nos vemos el día de Navidad entonces — dijo levantándose y dejando un par de billetes sobre la barra. — Te espero fuera — Rin lo vio salir por la puerta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su tabaquera. Se fijó en el reloj y vio que ya era su hora de salir. Recogió sus cosas y salió tras él.

* * *

— ¿Quieres parar quieta?

— ¡Es que no sé qué ponerme! — exclamó Rin ante la mirada impasible de su amiga que solo intentaba ver la televisión en paz. — Si solo tuviera ropa algo más adulta — se lamentó. Pero de nuevo volvió a sonreír como boba. Ayame se había reído varias veces de su cara, ¡pero que más daba! Era feliz, el Señor Sesshomaru la había invitado a dar una vuelta precisamente _ese_ día. No quería hacerse ilusiones de más pensando que eso era una cita de enamorados el día de Navidad. Ni siquiera sabía si él la miraba de esa forma, y no solo como a una niña pequeña. Él era tan adulto, serio y elegante. — ¿Me dará tiempo a ir a comprar algo más sofisticado? ¡Ah, debí de pensar en esto ayer!

— Da igual lo que te pongas, se va a seguir notando la diferencia de edad — dijo la pelirroja, aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver la cara llorosa de su amiga. Suspiró armándose de paciencia. — Tranquila, no parece el tipo de hombre que se fija en la apariencia.

— E-Eso es verdad — murmuró Rin algo más tranquila.

— Sin embargo, esto sigue siendo raro — se quejó. — Un día te lo encuentras rondando el lugar donde trabajas y termináis caminando juntos hasta el bar — empezó.

— No estaba rondando, solo daba un paseo — defendió la más pequeña.

— Es lo mismo. A los pocos días empieza a sentarse siempre en la barra para hablar contigo, y empieza a acompañarte a casa todas las noches. Resulta algo sospechoso.

— Solo es porque él vive cerca de nuestro apartamento.

— Y eso es lo más sospechoso de todo — criticó Ayame. — No sé, parece como si lo hubiera planeado todo, no pueden existir tantas coincidencias juntas en una ciudad tan grande como Tokyo.

— No digas tonterías, estas cosas a veces pasan — contrarrestó de nuevo.

— No será… un pervertido — exclamó de pronto la pelirroja. — Te ha estado espiando todo este tiempo. ¡Es un pederasta! — gritó horrorizada.

— ¡Ayame! ¡No digas algo así del Señor Sesshomaru! — protestó la pequeña completamente roja mientras su amiga no paraba de reírse, seguramente de su cara.

— Además, ¿por qué lo llamas todavía Señor Sesshomaru? Eso parece el sueño de todo pervertido — continuó en sus trece, ya más por molestar que por verdadera preocupación.

— ¡Que te digo que no le llames así! Es solo que no me atrevo a llamarle solo por su nombre de pila — dijo mientras seguía rebuscando entre su ropa. La verdad es que si se paraba a pensarlo no tenía una razón real para hablarle así, nunca lo había hecho con otros adultos, aunque fueran mayores que ella. Suponía que simplemente le había salido así, y con el tiempo se terminó acostumbrando.

— Anda ven — le dijo Ayame de pronto levantándose del sofá. — Vamos a ver si te sirve algo de mi ropa. Aunque yo sigo pensando que esto tiene algo de ilegal.

* * *

Finalmente se encontraron en el sitio acordado, cerca de la zona de tiendas y ocio. Al contrario de lo que pudo llegar a pensar Rin, la situación no fue incómoda en absoluto. Pasearon por las calles mientras la chica veía los escaparates decorados emocionada. Charlaron con comodidad como si fuera un día más y siguieran en el bar. Al pasar un rato, Rin dijo que quería comer tarta de Navidad así que fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería-pastelería.

Cuando entraron el calor los golpeó, pero ese golpe no fue tan fuerte como el que recibió cuando vio a la chica quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba, quedando solo con un sencillo vestido amarillo pálido cruzado al frente y con mangas anchas estilo kimono. La imagen le recordó tanto a la Rin de quinientos años atrás, que por un momento consiguió dejarlo sin habla.

— ¿Usted no quiere nada Señor Sesshomaru? — preguntó cuando estaban ya sentados y les trajeron un trozo de pastel y un zumo para ella, y un café solo para él.

— No me gustan los dulces — dijo simplemente dando un sorbo a su café.

— No puedo decir que me sorprenda — le sonrió la chica.

Charlaron largo y tendido hasta que ella terminó su porción de tarta y él se pidió su segundo café.

— ¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorado? — preguntó ella de pronto. El demonio se sorprendió bastante aunque no lo demostró. A pesar de todo eligió ser sincero en todo lo posible. Debía empezar a pensar en un modo de ir contándole poco a poco su historia.

— Sí — Rin pareció algo desilusionada al principio, pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente vencido por la curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué se separaron entonces?

— Murió — contestó sin rodeos. Esa vez la chica si demostró su asombro, hasta que su mirada se volvió totalmente arrepentida.

— Lo siento — murmuró.

— No tienes que disculparte — la tranquilizó. — Era algo que sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enferma? — preguntó de nuevo curiosa.

— No exactamente. Es difícil de explicar — la chica se dio cuenta de que era algo de lo que no parecía querer hablar, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y cómo era ella? ¿Era guapa? — cuestionó interesada.

— Sí, mucho — por supuesto, alguien como Sesshomaru debía de haber estado con una mujer realmente hermosa y elegante. No como ella, que apenas era una niña todavía. Estaba claro que no pegaban juntos. — Se parecía a ti — dijo finalmente.

Rin no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Al principio se sintió eufórica. Sesshomaru había dicho que esa mujer era muy guapa, y que se parecía a ella. ¿Eso quería decir que ella le parecía guapa? Sin embargo luego las dudas la embargaron sin poder evitarlo. ¿O estaría con ella simplemente porque se parecía a su antigua mujer? Desechó rápidamente esa idea, convenciéndose de que debía disfrutar su tiempo con él y no pensar mal.

Caminaron un rato más observando las luces que adornaban las calles y hablando de cómo solían celebrar ellos esas fechas normalmente. Rin le habló del tiempo en el orfanato, allí nunca celebraban la Navidad pero Ayame siempre se las arreglaba para escaparse y conseguirle un trozo de pastel. Sesshomaru en cambió le explicó que en su caso nunca había celebrado la Navidad de manera especial. En el fondo, le gustó saber que la primera vez que decidía celebrarla, había sido con ella.

La acompañó hasta el portal de su casa, y Rin se sentía como en una nube. Como si Sesshomaru fuera la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida, su otra mitad, destinados a estar juntos. En el momento de despedirse, le pareció verlo dudar un momento, ya empezando a reconocer los pequeños cambios en el semblante siempre serio del mayor.

Casi sin pensar, se agarró a él colocando ambas manos en sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al suyo más de lo normal. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y viendo que no parecía ir a rechazarla, se fue poniendo de puntillas poco a poco, cerrando lentamente los ojos al ver que él se inclinaba hacia ella y hacía lo mismo.

Subió las manos hasta colocarlas en sus hombros, mientras sentía como el la rodeaba con sus brazos. Por fin los labios varoniles se posaron sobre los tiernos de Rin, y en ese momento, sintió como un fuerte pinchazo de dolor le taladraba la cabeza, y numerosas imágenes se aparecieron en su mente. Un bosque frondoso, un pueblo con viejas cabañas de madera, un extraño dragón de dos cabezas y un pequeño monstruito verde con cara de rana. Y entonces lo vio a él. Tan erguido, serio y atractivo como siempre, solo que con un extraño kimono con armadura, orejas puntiagudas y una marca con forma de luna en su frente. ¿Era ese su Señor Sesshomaru? Parecía tan… diferente. Tan aterrador. Con una mirada fría como el hielo, alzó una mano que más parecía una garra, de la que todavía goteaba la sangre fresca.

Entonces, la imagen cambió, mostrando el cuerpo de una pequeña niña de pelo negro en el suelo, herido y ensangrentado. No tardó en reconocerse a si misma de pequeña, y un grito desgarrador brotó de su garganta.

Sesshomaru trató de sostenerla antes de que cayera sobre el suelo pero en cuanto rozó su brazo se puso histérica, revolviéndose como si su solo contacto le quemara. Continuaba gritando y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin descanso. El demonio no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que había desatado esa reacción en ella. La abrazó como pudo, a pesar de que ella trató de apartarse, y finalmente la chica se desmayó en sus brazos.

* * *

Sesshomaru decidió llevar a Rin hasta su propio apartamento. La tumbó en su cama y la observó mientras pasaban las horas. Seguía sin entender qué le había pasado, y sin embargo un miedo aterrador seguía atenazando su cuerpo. Al final decidió dejarla descansar y se fue al sofá, esperando el momento en que ella despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido se maldijo a si mismo por lo bajo. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban ya por las ventanas. Se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a la habitación donde dormía Rin, pero cuando llegó la cama se encontraba vacía y no había ningún indicio de que la chica hubiera estado ahí, aparte de su olor.

* * *

Cuatro días pasaron en que tenía que contener las ganas de acercarse a la casa de la chica preocupado por cómo estaría. Todas las noches se acercaba al bar a pesar de que sabía que esa semana no trabajaba. Todas las veces, la chica llamada Ayame lo echó con cajas destempladas, y algunas veces se le escapó decir que por su culpa Rin estaba deprimida y no salía de su habitación en todo el día.

Eso solo acrecentó su preocupación y sus ganas de ir directamente a buscarla, pero no lo hizo por miedo a las consecuencias si forzaba demasiado a la chica. Pasó los días en su casa, desesperado, y solo salía para ir al bar a las noches, pues había cogido vacaciones en el trabajo esa semana al saber que la chica también las tendría.

El viernes la preocupación se volvió frustración, y el domingo esta se transformó en furia. Se preparó para salir de nuevo, no sabía si al bar o a la casa de Rin, cuando abrió la puerta de su piso y se encontró el pequeño cuerpo de la chica detrás de ella, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados. Un cuerpo trémulo que parecía a punto de romperse en pedazos. No sabía si acercarse y abrazarla, o sostenerla por los brazos para ayudarla a entrar, no después de cómo había reaccionado ella la última vez que intentó tocarla. Rin puso fin a su problema cuando se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo que parecía más bien un grito de socorro. La sujetó en brazos y la llevó hasta sentarla en el sofá.

— Rin — la llamó con voz suave. Una voz que ella nunca le había escuchado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — exclamó entre sollozos. El demonio no entendía lo que le preguntaba.

— ¿Hacer con qué? — preguntó preocupándose al ver que el llanto no cesaba.

— ¿Cómo hago para que las imágenes desaparezcan de mi cabeza? — soltó al fin con llanto entrecortado.

Sesshomaru no entendía de qué hablaba al principio, pero de pronto un terrible presentimiento empezó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. Cuando la chica finalmente se calmó se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿De qué imágenes hablas? — la chica lo miró aun llorosa, pero le contestó.

— Le veo a usted, pero no es usted. Da… miedo, lleva ropas extrañas y tiene las manos llenas de sangre — hizo una pausa en la que le tembló el labio, y el demonio sintió como todos sus malos presentimientos se cumplían. — Y entonces veo a una niña muerta en el suelo — inspiró profundamente y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos. — Sé que soy yo. No le veo bien la cara, pero de algún modo lo sé. No son simples sueños, ni visiones, no lo siento así. Es como si fueran algún tipo de recuerdos, pero es imposible, porque yo sigo viva.

Sesshomaru la miró serio, y entonces suspiró.

— Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte — le dijo apartando un mechón azabache de su cara.

— ¿Sobre estos extraños sueños? — cuestionó ella.

— Sobre la mujer que amé — dijo, mientras colocaba el mechón tras su pequeña oreja. Rin alzó la vista sorprendida por el cambio de tema. — Hace más de quinientos años atrás.

Rin abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y así los mantuvo durante la larga explicación que Sesshomaru le dio. Cada vez que le iba contando sobre demonios, dragones, espadas con poderes divinos y reencarnación. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que eso no era posible, pero su corazón no le permitió dudar de él ni un solo momento. Porque desde el primer momento lo había sentido. Ese algo invisible que tiraba de ella hacia él, y no sabía por qué. Es sensación de que le conocía de toda la vida, y de que lo suyo parecía algo destinado a ocurrir. Explicaba también, la sensación que tuvo su cuerpo cuando habló con él por primera vez, como si una parte de ella por fin estuviera completa, después de haber pasado toda su vida a medias.

— ¿Durante todos estos años usted ha estado buscándome siempre? Aun sin saber si yo sería la misma, solo para estar a mi lado — murmuró.

— Da igual el año o la situación, al final, siempre eres tú — le dijo muy serio. Todavía no estaba seguro de si su reacción sería bueno o no. — ¿No estás asustada? Por lo que viste.

— En ese momento no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo — Rin le miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con dulzura. — Pero soy muy feliz sabiendo que el Señor Sesshomaru me ama hasta tal punto, porque yo estoy loca por él — confesó con algo de rubor. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero cuando Rin se acercó a él no dudó en sujetar su rostro lo más delicadamente que pudo y besarla.

Hacía tanto tiempo. La había echado tanto de menos. Sintió como la chica le echaba los brazos al cuello y él profundizó el beso, con delicadeza pero con intensidad, volcando en él todo el temor que había pasado, la frustración, y las ganas de tenerla a su lado. El beso fue tornándose poco a poco más profundo, más sediento, más salvaje. Se necesitaban, recorrían el cuerpo del otro con las manos sin pudor, sintiéndose inundados de sensaciones tan nuevas como nostálgicas. Rin se inclinó más sobre el demonio, y sin pensar si quiera pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo hasta ponerse a horcajas sobre él, mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Sesshomaru podría haberle arrancado la ropa ahí mismo para volver a sentirse uno con ella. Sin embargo, finalmente la razón se impuso y sujetando los brazos de la chica la apartó de la manera menos brusca que fue capaz.

— Rin — la voz le salió algo ahogada, mientras que Rin respiraba forzosamente, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

— L-Lo siento — musitó ella nerviosa. Sesshomaru la sujetó nuevamente de las manos y hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

— Tenemos tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo — murmuró, con los labios contra su piel.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, semanas en las que Rin le preguntó muchas cosas que Sesshomaru contestó con paciencia. Al parecer, la chica se sentía fascinada por la verdadera naturaleza del demonio, y él volvía a ver en ella a aquella niña que pronunciaba su nombre con adoración y lo seguía allí a donde iba.

Continuó yendo todas las noches al bar y se sentaba en la barra mientras tomaba algo y hablaba con la chica. Su amiga pelirroja seguía sin verlo con buenos ojos, pero hacía la vista gorda al ver a su amiga feliz.

Ese día, como muchos otros, estaba sentado en la barra esperando a que el turno de Rin terminara.

— Señor Sesshomaru — le llamó la chica. — ¿Hay algo que le preocupe? — le preguntó preocupada, hacía días que lo notaba extrañamente pensativo. Este negó con la cabeza y dejó el dinero sobre la barra.

— Te espero fuera — dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando caminaban por la calle, Rin se abstuvo de volver a preguntar. Sabía que el demonio contestaría cuando encontrara las palabras.

— La última vez que nos vimos, antes de que tú nacieras — empezó. El rostro mortalmente serio. — Estabas en tu cama, ya no te podías mover, no veías apenas nada, y tu voz salía cada vez con menos fuerza — Rin tomó su mano con la suya, mirándolo preocupada. — Tranquila, eras muy mayor y habías tenido una vida vez — una vez más, la chica le sonrió con ternura. — Antes de morir, me dijiste algo a lo que no paro de darle vueltas.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de la chica. La miró con una mirada tierna que la chica nunca había visto en él, mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

— Nunca antes te habías parecido tanto a la niña que conocí hace quinientos años — le explicó. — Nunca habías recordado absolutamente nada. Y sobre todo, nunca te habías llamado así, Rin, el mismo nombre con el que te conocí por primera vez.

— ¿Qué… Qué quiere decir? — preguntó la chica algo angustiada por la expresión del hombre. Parecía tan atormentado. Pegó su frente a la de ella, aspirando el aroma de su pelo que tanto le gustaba.

— Me pregunto si todo esto significa que esta será la última vez que te vea — musitó al fin.

Rin lo miró sorprendida, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la razón de su preocupación era esa. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y sintió como él le devolvía el abrazo.

— No pasa nada. Usted mismo lo dijo — lo tranquilizo, y alzó sus labios hacia los de él, casi rozándolos con los suyos al hablar. — Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

_Keep smiling through,_  
_Just like you always do,_  
_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._

* * *

¡Y ya está! Esto es todo. No me convence mucho el final pero es que la historia se desarrolló sola xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me dejéis un review con vuestras opiniones del fic, porque puede que haga una segunda parte, no se si aquí o en otro fic independiente. De momento, se queda en one-shot :)

Nuevamente, no os olvidéis de visitar el forito, encontraréis muchas cosas interesantes allí :)

¡ByeBye! :)


End file.
